


mình còn lại gì

by yellowrose_sy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrose_sy/pseuds/yellowrose_sy
Summary: Một chút ngẫu hứng muốn dành tặng cho 2Seung mình thương nhất trên đời nhưng thật tiếc rằng từ ngày mà hai người không còn chung một con đường mình đã không cách nào có thể hoàn thành tiếp.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	mình còn lại gì

_** "câu tạm biệt em nói trên môi, ** _

_** Anh biết đây là đêm cuối bên nhau mà thôi ** _

_** Nhìn lại từng khoảnh khắc từng tồn tại ** _

_** Ta từng khờ dại " ** _

" Seungwoo à , chúng ta đều sẽ hạnh phúc đúng không"

Seungwoo lặng im. Anh mấp máy đôi môi muốn nói gì đó nhưng thực lòng với anh dù chỉ là một tiếng "ừ" cũng thật khó khăn. " Hạnh phúc" ư? " Chúng ta" ư? Seungyoun à, có phải chính em nói ra cũng thấy điều đó thật nực cười đúng không em?

" Anh à" Seungyoun gọi anh thêm lần nữa khi không nhận được câu trả lời. Đôi mắt một mí cong lại mỗi khi cười nhìn anh đầy dịu dàng như muốn tan chảy tâm can anh.

" Seungyoun, đừng như vậy, nếu muốn khóc thì có-"

" Không, anh à. Sẽ không còn có anh ở đây nữa. Sẽ không đâu. Dù là sau này khi em có khóc cạn nước mắt, có vui mừng đến mức muốn hét lên ôm chầm lấy ai đó, có say xỉn đến mức đi chẳng vững cần người đỡ lấy em hay khi em ốm đến mức không thể bước ra khỏi giường cần người ở bên chăm sóc. Dù là ai đi nữa cũng sẽ không còn là anh đâu, đúng không?"

Seungwoo cảm nhận được tim mình nhói lên từng hồi khi nghe những điều Seungyoun nói. Đau đớn, chua chát. Anh muốn ôm cậu thật chặt, xoa nhẹ tấm lưng cậu và hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu từng nụ hôn trấn an, hứa với cậu rằng người đó sẽ mãi là anh. Nhưng anh biết rằng, câu trả lời cả anh và cậu đều đã hiểu rõ.

" Năm năm qua cảm ơn anh rất nhiều. Năm năm đáng quý nhất trong cuộc đời em. Seungwoo à" Seungyoun ngừng lại, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, đưa đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn thường xuyên bị trêu chọc của mình ôm lấy mặt anh kéo khoảng cách giữa hai người lại gần hơn. " Thật đấy, anh à. Em chưa từng hối hận, mỗi đêm em đều cảm ơn vì ngày mai thức dậy vẫn có anh bên cạnh em. Cảm ơn vì đã luôn là ánh sáng của em, là hạnh phúc của em, anh ơi. " Seungyoun dường như thì thầm khi nói những lời cuối cùng, chun nhẹ mũi dụi vào mặt anh như một chú chó nhỏ cần sự chú ý của chủ nhân để xua tan sự bất an trong lòng mình.

5 năm. Seungwoo thầm nghĩ. Vậy mà đã 5 năm. Anh lại ôm chặt Seungyoun hơn, tựa đầu vào hõm vai cậu, mùi hương quen thuộc kích thích khứu giác mang lại cho anh một cảm giác bình yên. Bình yên như nhà. Nhà của anh, Seungyoun là nhà của anh, thật ước mong mãi là vậy.

Thật mong rằng chúng ta sẽ mãi không chia xa. Thật mong rằng sẽ mãi là " chúng ta".

_**" Mắt em nhòa đi mascara** _

_**Em trách anh không đi đến nơi gọi là nhà** _

_**Dù vạn ngày cũng chẳng để lại gì** _

_**Tim mình thầm thì "** _

Seungwoo có lẽ sẽ mãi không quên được ngày đó. Anh đã sống lý trí gần như cả cuộc đời mình, chỉ một giây phút sốc nổi duy nhất và cũng là đáng giá nhất cả cuộc đời tẻ nhạt của anh. Anh biết rằng mình không nên làm thế, anh không thể hứa hẹn một tương lai mãi mãi cho họ, thậm chí trong anh lờ mờ hiểu được sẽ không có một kết cục tốt đẹp. Nhưng giây phút thấy Seungyoun cắn lấy đôi môi đáng thương để ngăn những giọt nước mắt lăn dài không theo ý cậu, cố kìm giọng mình lại để không bật ra những tiếng nức nở, Seungwoo đã nghĩ chỉ một lần thôi một lần gạt đi những suy nghĩ mà nghe theo tiếng gọi con tim mình.

Một lần đó kéo dài đến tận 5 năm.

Vậy mà cũng không thể thay đổi cái kết.

Seungyoun không phải không từng hi vọng. 1946 ngày bên nhau là 1946 ngày cậu nghĩ rằng có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ mãi mãi như bây giờ. Mỗi sớm mai thức dậy cậu đều sẽ thấy khuôn mặt đẹp như tạc tượng của anh kề bên mình, khi cậu bận rộn nấu bữa sáng cho cả hai mà không nhận ra anh đã tỉnh giấc và dụi cả khuôn mặt ngái ngủ hít hà nơi hõm cổ cậu và khẽ khen " Thật thơm". Là những đêm khuya dù đã kiệt quệ mà chẳng thể chợp mắt vì hàng đống deadline ngập đầu rồi cả hai trao nhau những nụ hôn ngắn ngủi như để tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho người kia. Là những ngày hè nóng nực trong căn phòng kí túc xá tranh giành nhau que kem vị chanh tuyết đang bán chạy nhất lúc bấy giờ, dù Seungwoo sẽ luôn để dành que kem cuối cùng cho Seungyoun, anh chỉ muốn chọc cậu vì khuôn mặt bĩu môi hờn dỗi quá đỗi dễ thương mà thôi. Là những ngày mưa bất chợt anh sẽ vội vàng đến đón cậu vì thừa biết rằng Cho Seungyoun là ai mà nhớ xem dự báo thời tiết để đem ô cơ chứ. Là những ngày mùa đông lạnh giá Seungyoun sẽ tự mình đến quán ăn nơi Seungwoo làm việc để nắm tay anh cùng về vì " tay anh lạnh lắm mà anh quên mang bao tay rồi thôi thì em đành làm bao tay giữ ấm cho riêng anh vậy".

Seungyoun đã nghĩ biết đâu mình sẽ là nhà của Seungwoo.

Vì cậu luôn sẵn sàng hi sinh tất cả để được bên Seungwoo, nhà của cậu.


End file.
